Afternoon Surprise
by Periwinkle Pixie
Summary: Shuichi discovers Yuki is a talented author. Oneshot.


**Afternoon Surprise**

**By, Kumi Seguchi**

**A/N **This is my first Gravi fic, Well it is my first ever fic, so I'm really excited.

**I'll make this clear right off, I OWN NOTHING! If I did own Gravitation I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics I would , um ….. well, Let's just say I'd have other ways of keeping myself entertained.**

**OK so I went back and fixed a couple of big errors. I'm sure there are others, but I don't have a lot of time to edit. I'm working on half a dozen other fics, that I'm having trouble with.**

**So on with the story:**

Shuichi crossed the street and ran into the apartment building. Do to a little mishap at NG, Badluck had been given the rest of the day off. It was a little after one in the afternoon and Shuichi had plans to pull Yuki away from his novel for a little fun.

" Yuki! I'm home." he called, entering the place he shared with Yuki.

"I have the rest of the day off, because there was a little incident at NG. I was kind of hoping we could do something." The pink haired teen said, coming to a stop outside Yuki's office.

There was no answer from the other side of the closed door. Shuichi listened**is **, but the click, clack of the computer keys was missing. 'Is Yuki not in his office?' Shu wondered.

"Yuki! Are you in there?" Shu called through the door.

Once again there was no answer. Shuichi turned the knob and pushed the door open. A quick glance told him Yuki wasn't in here. He crossed over to the desk and sat down in his lover's chair. For reasons unknown to the singer he felt curious about Yuki's latest novel, so despite the fact that he had been warned _never _to touch the computer, Shuichi pushed the mouse causing the screen to light up. Before he knew it Shuichi was deeply drawn into the story. He sat there reading with the same thought crossing his mind over and over 'Wow! Yuki really good'.

It was because he was so drawn in that the singer did not hear his lover return. Yuki, who wasn't expecting anyone to be at home, went first to the kitchen to grab a beer. He then crossed to his office to find the door slightly opened. 'I know I shut this earlier.' he thought frowning a bit. Yuki pushed the door open the rest of the way and looked inside. To his surprise his pink-haired, baka lover was sitting in _his_ chair, touching _his_ computer and reading _his_ story. He was about to start yelling at Shuichi when the singer spoke.

" I had no idea Yuki could write like this. This is really good. It actually makes me want to leave him alone so he can finish, so I can see how it ends."

"You really think it's that good brat?" Yuki asked, slipping his arms around his lover.

"Ah, Yuki! Don't sneak up on me." Shuichi screamed jumping, before relaxing in Yuki's embrace. " Yeah, I really like it. You have a lot of talent. So when are you going to finish? I can't wait to find out what happens to Kimi and Taki and Yamato."

"I'll be finished soon. Although it depends. Were you serious when you said you'd leave me alone to finish?" Yuki questioned , a smile playing on his lips.

" Of course Yuki! I won't bug you at all. I'll be really quiet and I'll even go spend the night at Hiro's so you can have extra peace and quiet." Shuichi replied quickly, jumping up from the chair and heading towards the door. He was quickly pulled back and into Yuki's arms.

"Yuki what are you ?" Shu started to question, but was stopped by a passionate kiss. He leaned in and kissed back. When they broke off for air he remembered what he was doing previously and once again turned to leave.

"I don't want you to leave Shu-kun. You see, I can't keep writing because I seem to have writers block. That's why I wasn't here when you got home. I had went out for a walk to try and clear my mind, but it doesn't seem to have worked." Yuki remarked, pulling Shuichi back to him again.

"Do you know any other way to cure writers block?" Shuichi asked innocently.

"I can think of one way." Yuki answered, leading Shuichi down the hall towards their bedroom.

**Ok Wow that is it The End! I know it is pretty short, but I'm kind of nervous. If this goes over well I'll try and write longer ones. I think it is ok for my first fic, but you let me know. **

**Owari**


End file.
